


Can You Hear the Werewolves Come Around?

by MicoolandVav



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Stilinski Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoolandVav/pseuds/MicoolandVav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Stuart didn't know what they'd be getting themselves into when their father uprooted them to tiny Beacon Hills. But boy, did they not see werewolves, lovers, near-death experiences, and a string of murders in their life at Beacon Hills. After all, who could see such excitement and danger in sleepy Beacon Hills?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is merely the first part of what I hope will be many parts, and it's a work in progress to the point where I will very likely end up editing the summary.  
> Most of this is written at 3am in a haze of coffee and is a major stress relief for me with studying for finals. 
> 
> Title credit goes to the lovely song Faces by Owl Eyes.  
> Any and all credit for conversations that may happen throughout this first chapter go to the original creator of the gif sets I've seen on tumblr, they spurred the start of this fic. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave comments and such with any suggestions of misgivings you may have about this. Thanks!!  
> 

Stuart and Stiles Stilinski were as close as twin brothers could get. Which meant they both had an equal amount of hatred for Sheriff Stilinski for uprooting them to Beacon Hills. The brothers had been more than happy in their home in Hollywood, but now the boys had to adjust to a small town without clubs and celebrities.  
“Adderall, Stiles.” Stuart spoke that morning, tossing the bottle of pills at Stiles from across the kitchen. The boy – the younger of the two by mere minutes – caught the bottle and downed his pill with a gulp of the hot coffee he’d just poured himself.  
“Dad left already,” Stuart told Stiles, who nodded and shoved a couple pieces of bread into the toaster.  
“ ‘Course he did.” Stiles answered, “Fancy new job.” He muttered around his coffee cup.  
Stiles wasn’t a morning person, and very few people could speak to him in the morning. Stuart was one of them; their mom had been the other. When Stuart left the room to get dressed, Stiles finished his breakfast and waited for his brother so they could go to school.  
**  
The two boys climbed out of their jeep, gaining a few odd glances from students that deemed them as new guys. A few openly gaped.  
Stiles retrieved his backpack, but awkwardly dropped it on the ground. This caused a few kids to point and laugh, and Stuart wouldn’t have that. “What? Never seen someone drop something? Shut the fuck up or I’ll shove a stick up your –“ Stiles had picked his backpack up and silenced his brother with a glare. Stuart’s expression soured as he looked away from Stiles and shifted his glasses up his nose. Stuart’s mouth often got him in trouble.  
Shouldering their bags, the Stilinski twins sauntered into Beacon Hills High School; Stuart with his lips pursed, and Stiles glancing around curiously. Neither boy noticed the strawberry blonde or the brunette, who leant up against the lockers to their left. They were staring openly, the strawberry-blonde with a look of interest, while the brunette merely looked curious.  
“Brothers?” The brunette guessed, her brow drawing together in thought. Her friend closed her mouth slightly, grinning after a moment.  
“Twins,” She spoke, appearing thoroughly satisfied. “There’s the fresh meat.” She smirked, and her friend simply shrugged.  
Stiles and Stuart strode right past the two, attempting to locate the office to get their schedules. A boy stopped in their way, “You look lost,” He smiled slightly at the two.  
“Yeah...” Stiles said distractedly, having noticed something of interest to him. He tore his eyes away from it to find Stuart adjusting his glasses again, “We can’t find the office.” His eyes found the boy finally as he spoke.  
“Oh, that’s this way. Follow me.” The boy turned on his heel, walking to the left and turning a corner. Stiles was no longer distracted, out of range of his distraction, and Stuart took the initiative to introduce themselves.  
“I’m Stuart, and this is my twin brother, Stiles.”  
“I’m Scott.” The boy introduced himself, turning slightly to grin at the two over his shoulder.  
When Scott led the two into the office he waited for them to get their class schedules. They had most of the same classes, Scott remarked to the two, and he spent the rest of the day helping the two get familiar with the school and showing them where their classes were.  
Stuart didn’t warm up to people quickly, but Stiles did, and when the three boys entered their last class of the day, Stiles and Scott were joking like they were old friends. Stuart found an empty seat and settled himself down, eyes focusing in on his phone.  
Stiles was joking around with Scott, and when the girls from before entered the classroom he glanced at them out of the corner of his eye, then to Stuart who was immersed in his phone. The girls smiled at Scott and approached the three.  
“Who are your new friends, Scott?” The blonde asked, eyes twinkling as she smiled at them.  
“Stiles and Stuart, their dad’s the new Sheriff.” Scott introduced the two, and Stuart looked up for a moment to smile, “And guys, this is Lydia and Allison.” The girls smiled and Stiles grinned back in a friendly manner, though the way Lydia looked at them made him uncomfortable.  
Stuart put his phone away when the teacher entered the class while Lydia and Allison took seats behind Scott and Stiles. Stiles wasn’t intentionally listening to their conversation, but he couldn’t help but overhear it.  
“I want one,” Lydia murmured to Allison, quiet enough that Stiles nearly had to strain to hear.  
“Which one?” Allison’s reply was distracted and Stiles could hear the opening of a notebook.  
“The straight one, obviously.” The tone of Lydia’s reply said that it was obvious that one of the twins was gay, and Stiles flushed at the sound of Allison giggling quietly.  
“And that is?”  
“The one with the glasses.” Lydia clarified, “Stuart.” Stiles leaned forwards and rested his chin in his palm, trying not to hear the conversation anymore.  
“Dude, don’t worry about it. Lydia has this crazy strong gay-dar thing, it’s nuts. She pegged Danny and Isaac pretty damn fast and none of us had a clue. Though, Isaac is just flexible.” Scott whispered to Stiles, in what seemed to be an attempt to comfort the boy.  
“Oh great, I just thought I had ‘I’m gay’ tattooed on my face or something,” He grumbled sarcastically, running a hand through his hair.  
**  
“Hey dad!” Stiles greeted his father when the harried man walked into the house later that night.  
“Hi boys, how was the first day?” Sheriff Stilinski questioned, and Stuart snorted.  
“We made some friends, it seems.” Stuart stirred the pasta in the pot. A part of the nightly routine was for the brothers to cook dinner, as their father usually didn’t get home in time to do so. When they’d been younger, they’d had babysitters that cooked for them, but now they were old enough to do it for themselves.  
“Good,” The man retrieved a glass from the cupboard, “I think we’ll be happy here.” He remarked.  
“We were happy in Hollywood, dad.” Stiles pointed out, seated at the island.  
“I know, boys, but –“  
“We know, dad.” Stuart spoke softly. They all knew where the conversation would end up if they let him finish his sentence and none of them wanted to let him go there. Stiles looked down, and Sherriff Stilinski filled his glass, looking forlorn.  
“We’ll be happy, here, dad.” Stiles finally spoke, and the Sheriff nodded reaching over to pat Stiles’ shoulder and squeeze Stuart’s.  
“Thanks, boys.” He said, “Call me when dinner’s ready, I have a couple phone calls to make.”  
The twins exchanged glances once their father left the room before switching out so Stiles could finish off dinner.  
**  
“Stuart, you know you have to put the phone down at some point, right?” Stiles asked his brother, hand going over his brother’s screen to get his attention. Stuart grumbled and peered up at his brother, adjusting his glasses.  
“Fuck off, Stiles, I’m busy.” He said.  
“Yeah? Doing what? Texting your girlfriend? Oh wait! You don’t have one, and guess what? I know a girl that likes you!” Stiles hissed at his brother conspiratorially, “And I’m gonna help you get a date with her, but you have to put the phone down and actually talk to her, Stu.” He grinned proudly at his brother.  
“Who?” Stuart scoffed, doubting that any girl would like him. He’d had one girlfriend before, and she’d broken up with him because he was too closed off. Or in her words, “It’s like you’re always somewhere else.” Stuart wasn’t so sure he was up for putting himself out there, she’d been important to him and he’d fucked it up. What was going to happen if this new girl ended up being important to him too? He was going to fuck it up, regardless. That was just the way Stuart was. He did well in school, in written tests and papers, but when he opened his mouth everything seemed to fall apart.  
Stiles sighed a long-suffering sigh, crossing his arms, “Fuck, Stu. Have you not been paying any attention all day? She said hi to you this morning, introduced herself. All the cues and everything. Fuck, man.” He reached over, slapping his brother upside the head lightly.  
Stuart flinched away, arms going up to protect himself from any more attacks. “What? Who? Lydia? Not a chance, she’s way too gorgeous for that.” He said, knowing that Allison and Lydia had been the only two to approach him this morning, and Allison was with Scott and Isaac.  
“Yes, idiot, it’s fucking Lydia.” Stiles smacked him once again, surprised at just how idiotic his intelligent brother could be. “Now, go talk to her. Be nice, though.” He told him, frowning. Stuart looked across the class to where Lydia was sitting with Scott and Allison.  
He ran a hand through his hair, “I can’t do that dude,” He groaned, pushing his glasses back up again, “She’s so damn good looking. I know I’m gonna say something to piss her off.” He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Fucking do it, Stu, or I’m going to send her over here under the premise that you want to ask her on a date but are too shy to do it in front of the others.” Stiles threatened, looking between his brother and the red-head sitting across the room from the two of them.  
“Alright! Fuck, fine!” Stuart said, “Get off my fucking back, man.” He growled, standing up. He fixed his plaid shirt and shoved his phone down into his pocket, slowly moving across the room.  
“You can do this, Stu. You can do it. Just don’t say anything rude,” Stuart told himself as he walked across the room. Stiles watched his brother with amusement, perched on top of his brother’s desk. He watched as Stuart sidled over and settled himself down in Stiles’ desk, reaching his hand out to Lydia’s, shaking hers and then everyone else’s in turn.  
“Sorry, I’m not that great with people, as my brother probably told you guys.” Stuart smiled slightly at the others, his expression coming off as ridiculously awkward. He hated talking to people, Stuart would be content just sitting alone and doing his school work or reading a book or something.  
They all laughed appropriately, “Ah you don’t seem that bad.” Scott replied with a grin, patting Stuart’s shoulder.  
Stiles smiled, crossing his arms and watching as Allison and Scott got up and approached him.  
“You really are some match maker, aren’t you, Stiles?” Allison said, settling down into Stuart’s seat. Scott placed his hand on her shoulder gently and she leaned her cheek against it for a moment. Some strange, locked away part of Stiles yearned for feelings like that. But another part of Stiles really loved messy one-night stands.  
He shook his head slightly, looking over to where his awkward, socially-challenged brother was attempting to woo a girl whom he’d known for all of a day. Stuart smiled at Lydia, and she laughed and ran her hand through her hair.  
“Looks like it’s going well,” Scott remarked, and Allison laughed, distracting Stiles.  
“What?” Stiles asked Allison, frowning at her in curiousity.  
“Lydia wants your brother, I know you heard us yesterday,” Allison looked at Scott pointedly. “Both of you.” She added as though to catch his attention. Scott shrugged slightly, “It’s going to be easy for him at first, and then it’s going to get really hard. That’s just the way she works.” Allison smiled.  
“Well,” Stiles exhaled, confused.  
“I’ve only told you that because you can warn your brother and then he won’t wonder what the hell happened when Lydia decides to start acting like a bitch.” Allison told Stiles, smiling at him. He had never noticed her dimples before, they added this sort of warm feeling to her otherwise sarcastic words. “But don’t tell her I told you.” Allison added conspiratorially.  
Stiles laughed and nodded, “I won’t, and thanks for the heads up.”  
“Anytime.” Allison grinned, just as the bell went off to signal the end of the day. The three stood, grabbing their things. Stiles picked up Stuart’s bag and brought it over to him, the five of them leaving the class together.  
“How’d it go?” Stiles asked Stuart, lagging behind the ground slightly.  
“Fine...” Stuart smiled, “I have a date on Sunday.”  
“That’s in four days! Nice job man.” Stiles clapped his brother on the back, grinning. He looked ahead of him to see Isaac join the group. He watched as Isaac slid his arm around Allison, hand finding Scott’s on the other side. The two brothers were intrigued by the dynamic between the three. It was definitely something that they hadn’t seen in Hollywood, which was surprising.  
**  
“So, what are you all up to tonight?” Scott asked as he opened the door to Allison’s car, leaning against it. Isaac was poised at the seat behind while Allison smiled at them over the hood of the vehicle.  
“Going home, making dinner. The usual. You?” Stiles said as Stuart climbed into the jeep and shut the door.  
“Date night.” Isaac said, wiggling his brows.  
Stiles couldn’t help his laugh, and he nodded knowingly, “Sure, date night.”  
“Really, date night.” Scott said, “Stiles is ‘shy’.” Scott teased, smiling fondly at Isaac. Stiles laughed again and nodded, peering inside the Jeep. Stuart was on his phone already.  
“Looks like it’s time to go, I’ve lost tech-geek here already. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He grinned, waiting for Scott to climb in and close the car door before he opened the jeep’s door and climbed in.  
“Dude, don’t clock out on me yet. I have to talk to you.” Stiles reached over and smacked Stuart, who grunted and put his phone away.  
He reached over and fiddled with the music, turning on the stereo, “Yeah? What’d I do now?” Stuart asked. He was never bothered when his brother smacked his shoulder, it was a sign of getting his attention, and it didn’t hurt anyways.  
“I’ve been told that Lydia is going to play games with you.” Stiles said.  
Stuart breathed in deeply, “Yeah? Bad games? Should I cancel my date?” He ran a hand over his mouth and pushed his glasses up.  
“No, like, know that when she acts like a bitch she does like you, she’s just playing hard to get.”  
“Sounds like every other girl, I guess.” Stuart shrugged, and Stiles reached over, one hand on the steering wheel, and squeezed his brother’s shoulder.  
“You’ll find someone Stu, I know that’s what you want.” He said quietly, and Stuart simply nodded quietly, mouth set into a line.  
**  
Stuart threw his backpack on the couch as he walked into the house, skipping the kitchen and heading for the bathroom. Stiles headed into the kitchen, “What are we making for dinner, Stu?” Stiles yelled to his brother.  
“I was thinking stir fry! All those veggies are gonna go bad pretty quick, we have to use them!” Stuart yelled from the bathroom. Stiles nodded, backpack finding it’s place on the kitchen table before he realized that there was someone else sitting at the table.  
He was tall, dark, and ridiculously scruffy. The man had what looked like a permanent scowl on his face, dark beard groomed to that perfect scruff. Stiles raised an eyebrow, his heart fluttering slightly at the sight of him. Boy was he damn good looking.  
The man raised an eyebrow in return, “Stiles, I’m assuming.” He spoke, his voice low and deep. Stiles nodded, not immediately distrusting the intruder simply because of the badge on his outfit. The dark deputy’s uniform suited him, showing off just how muscular he actually was.  
And boy was he muscular.  
“And who are you?” Stuart’s voice came from behind Stiles, who was frozen in a mixture of lust and intrigue.  
“My name’s Derek, and I’m the Beacon Hills deputy.” He stood, coming to a height a few inches taller than Stiles and Stuart stood at.  
Stiles could swear he was going to have his heart smashed into pieces by this man. But somehow, he was okay with that.


	2. Impromptu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family dinner with the Deputy is the only way to start the slow invasion of the boys' lives.

“So why are you here, Deputy Derek?” Stuart asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the surly man.

“Well, there’s been a case and your father asked me to come and keep an eye on you two to make sure you didn’t run off into it and mess things up for him. From what I gathered, that’s what you used to do where you used to live.” He raised an eyebrow at the two, crossing his arms and looking pointedly at Stuart.

Stuart snorted, “Yeah, alright. Are you staying for dinner then, Deputy?” He asked mockingly, moving over to the fridge to grab himself a drink. Stiles shook his head, snapping out of his lusty trance, looking anywhere but at the overly attractive deputy in the middle of his kitchen.

“I’m uh, gonna head up to my room and do some homework.” Stiles told his brother, grabbing a pop from the fridge and heading upstairs.

The two left in the kitchen stared at Stiles’ backpack, left on the table. Stuart shook his head and turned towards the living room, ignoring the deputy and settling himself comfortably on the couch. He reached for the remote, turning the television on and switching on whatever television show caught his eye.

**

Only ten minutes had passed, in which time Stiles had booted up his computer and turned on music, before there was a knock on his door. He shut down his google search ‘Beacon Hills murders’ and turned slightly to face the door, “Come in.”

The door opened a crack before being pushed open the rest of the way, to reveal Derek, who had taken off his deputy’s jacket and was left in black jeans and a white t-shirt. Stiles had to remind himself to close his mouth when he recognized his backpack hanging from Derek’s finger.

“I think you probably need this to do homework.” He said, raising an eyebrow at Stiles.

“Yeah, thanks.” Was all Stiles managed to say.

Derek chuckled softly and shook his head before turning and leaving, “I’ll be downstairs if you need anything. I’ve been ordered to stay here until your father comes home.” Derek told Stiles, who nodded, even though his heart skipped a beat.

Stiles knew exactly what he needed, but he didn’t give off any indication other than the immense stiffness in his posture, which could have just meant he didn’t want Derek there. When the man finally turned and left the room, Stiles let out a heavy breath, “Fuck me.” He groaned, not knowing what he would do if that man was around often.

Probably go insane. Very likely going insane.

Stiles shrugged and pulled up a video game, losing his inappropriate thoughts to killing things.

**

Stuart heard the man before he felt the couch shift beside him, the heavy footfalls down the stairs a clear indicator that he was on his way to break his nice little world. Stuart shut off his phone and leaned back against the couch again, crossing his arms over his chest.

“So my dad sent you to come make sure we didn’t leave the house, hey?” Stuart asked, glancing at Derek from the corner of his eye. He noticed the man smirk, but turned his attention back to the television screen.

“Yeah, he thought it was best that you two were kept away from these crimes, seeing as the nature of them is rather gruesome.” He told Stuart in reply, and the boy simply shrugged.

“So how old are you, Deputy Derek?” Stuart questioned sarcastically.

“Twenty two, and call me Derek. Drop the Deputy thing, it’s annoying as hell.” He grumbled his response, causing Stuart to laugh. “How old are you and your twinsie, Glasses?” Derek returned the jab, however, and it was now Stuart’s turn to smirk.

“Yeah, never call me that again. Stiles and I don’t like the term twinsies either, thanks.” He pointed out matter-of-factly, “And we just turned eighteen.” He added.

“Yeah? Any nasty hobbies I gotta watch out for while I babysit you two?”

“Stiles likes to snoop.” Stuart said, looking at Derek. The two openly grinned at each other, but Derek quickly reverted back to his sullen expression. Stuart shook his head, “If I didn’t know better, I’d think we could be friends, Derek.”

“We could be, if you wanted.” Derek shrugged, “But I don’t have friends, just so you know. I have pack.” Derek nodded to himself, and Stuart looked moderately confused.

“Pack? Like, you boss your friends around?”

“No, like my friends are a lot closer than friends. More like a family I don’t want.” He said, and left it at that, confusing Stuart thoroughly.

“Uh-huh.” He remarked, remaining quiet, as there seemed to be nothing to rival that.

**

“Stiles, get your ass down here!” Stuart yelled, “Dinner is ready, dickhead!”

Stuart was none too pleased with the fact that his brother hadn’t come downstairs to help cook, but for some reason Stuart could guess that the muscular deputy sitting at their table was the reason Stiles hadn’t come downstairs for a while. Stuart was far from gay, but he could see what Stiles might find attractive in the man.

Stuart’s phone beeped in his pocket and he pulled it out, unlocking it to check the text. It was from Lydia.

‘What are you up to, cutie?’

Stuart smiled, his heart skipping a beat. She was pretty damn hot. Stiles had been right to say she liked him though, she was overly friendly. He definitely didn’t believe his brother in the slightest that she would turn into a bitch. She was doing far from playing hard ball at the moment. Why would she switch her tactics after a few dates? It made no sense to him.

‘This and that. And you?’ he texted the reply before dumping the rice into a bowl and the stir-fry mixture of vegetables and beef into another bowl. He brought them to the table, which Derek had helped him set, just as his father walked in the door and Stiles walked down the stairs.

“Just in time you two.” Stuart commented, “How’s it going, dad?”

Stiles looked at his dad, “What gruesome bloody scenes did you have to see today?” He grinned at his father, and Stuart rolled his eyes. It had been like that at home, Stiles always wanted to know about the crimes, and often when Stiles wanted to get involved he would drag Stuart along with him. They’d gotten arrested once for it, for Christ’s sake.

“Yeah, we’re not going to talk about that Stiles. You’re going to drop it now, okay?” Sheriff Stilinski said, grabbing a beer from the fridge, “Drink, Derek?” He asked, and Derek nodded in answer. He grabbed a second and passed it to Derek when he sat at the table, having removed his work attire and gun, etcetera.

“We don’t really need a babysitter, though, dad.” Stiles piped up, spooning rice into his bowl. He passed the bowl to Derek once he was satisfied with the amount, glancing sidelong at Derek.

“Yeah, you do.” The Sheriff replied absently, screwing the top off his beer and taking a long gulp. Stiles huffed, piling stir fry onto the plate.

“I’ll get dinner tomorrow night, Stuart. Sorry. I got distracted.” He told his brother, who was glaring daggers at him from across the table.

“Damn right you will, Stiles.” Stuart said, glancing down at his phone when it beeped.

‘Just thinking about what I should wear on Sunday,’ Lydia’s reply was punctuated with a winky face, and the boy let out a breath.

“What’s up, Stu?” The Sheriff asked his obviously stricken son, who smiled at his dad, embarrassed.

“Stu has a date on Sunday, dad.” Stiles said, “This girl named Lydia.”

“Oh, very nice. Are you taking the jeep?” Sheriff Stilinski asked.

“Yeah, I guess. Stiles will have to put up with being stuck at home on a Sunday night.” Stuart jabbed lightly, as Stiles was usually home on a Sunday night anyways.

Stiles huffed at him, shovelling food not so gracefully into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, “Yeah, like you’re much better!” He replied to his brother, glancing at Derek with a failing hint of grumpiness when the man laughed.

Stuart smirked, noticing the way his brother looked at the deputy. He didn’t say anything though. Not in front of dad, at least.

“Well, I’m glad you boys are settling in.” The Sheriff said, having scooped himself out dinner and begun eating. “And thanks for keeping an eye on them, Deputy.”

“Anytime, sir.” Derek replied, glancing at Stiles. He caught the boy looking at him and grinned wolfishly at him. Stiles flushed and stared intently at his bowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters are really slow, I promise they will pick up. I'm just trying to set everything up.


End file.
